1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rangefinder, and more particularly, to a rangefinder capable of both short-distance, long-distance, and compass measurements, and measuring method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional pulse laser rangefinders, noise of current is produced while processing the measurement. After converting the noise of current to time domain, the noise of current usually results 7˜10 meters error or so from the incorrect measurement of rangefinders such that noise and true signals cannot be differentiated within 10 meters. To solve this problem, small signal noise can be eliminated using a high reference voltage level provided by a single comparator. However, this method also eliminates the small signal pulse needed for long-distance measurement, hence a distant target cannot be measured. Further, users usually be interested in obtaining other measurement parameters, such as compass orientation or others when measuring the distance between the target and the rangefinder.